Chang Ai
by mattandmello
Summary: Aang/Zuko. mostly cannon. Possibly yaoi. Idk. Please Review if you think I should continue. ABANDONED! take what ever you want.
1. Chapter 1

Katara's P.O.V.

I paused before Aang's door and could hear noises coming from within the room. A deep, husky voice murmured something that was muffled by the door. Zuko.

Why was he in Aang's room? … Again. Zuko and Aang had been spending a lot of time together lately. I refused to believe that Zuko had changed but Aang trusted him… then again, Aang trusted _everyone_.

Zuko whispered to Aang once more and Aang giggled. Suddenly, Aang's giggle was cut off and I heard a _thump_. He gasped. What had that idiot firebender done to Aang?! I knew I shouldn't trust him!

I quickly but quietly opened the door and was surprised at what I saw.

Aang was trapped between a wall and Zuko who had an arm on either side of Aang's head and his chest pressed against Aang's. He whispered something so quietly that I couldn't hear. Aang smiled and placed one arm on Zuko's hip and the other on Zuko's neck, pulling his face down so that sparkling, silver eyes were staring directly into orange. Then Zuko truly surprised me. He leaned in slowly and lightly brushed his lips against Aang's.

"Don't tease," whined Aang, his brilliant eyes half-lidded, and knotted his hands in Zuko's hair. Zuko smirked slightly before leaning in again and capturing Aang's lips.

Although this had happened in about a minute, I felt as though the earth had stopped turning and I had been standing there for hours. Aang and Zuko…? But I thought Aang liked _me_! What…

Zuko pulled away and Aang leaned his against his chest and smiled with his arms wrapped around Zuko. Zuko placed his head on Aang's and… smiled. He, Zuko the angsty banished fire prince, smiled? Zuko placed one arm around Aang's waist and the other on Aang's neck, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. But it was his face that interested me most. It was hard to read and showed more emotions than I thought possible. Zuko's face showed his true feelings towards Aang; it was possessive, protective, longing, want, trust and… love?

After seeing all this I found I couldn't stay here a minute longer. I left the room without being noticed and walked to my room in a trance-like state. My brain kept replaying the moment over and over. It wasn't until I laid down that I could understand my thoughts and form coherent sentences.

I quickly resolved never to speak of what happened to anyone. Ever.

I replayed the memory again.

Aang and Zuko kissed. Aang had wanted it to happen. Zuko had wanted it to happen. I didn't know what to think. Zuko's expression bothered me the most. I remembered the look on Zuko's face and couldn't find one bad intention shown on it.

I had always just assumed that Aang and I would somehow end up together, like one day he'd kiss me and we'd both just _know_. But now… Aang had Zuko, Sokka had Suki and I had… no one…

OMGosh! I'm actually happy with this. :) Did anyone notice something about Katara's thoughts on colors? If not just wait until Aang's P.O.V. ;) Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang P.O.V.

Aang smiled. He _loved _kissing Zuko. The way Zuko smiled into each kiss and his eyes smouldered, his beautiful, sparkling golden eyes that conveyed so many emotions. And his lips, so smooth and soft and the things they could do!

Zuko slide his hand down Aang's side and Aang shivered. Aang tightened his hands in Zuko's hair and Zuko smiled again before pulling away slowly.

"Aang…" he whispered, his voice was low and husky. "You need rest. We'll start firebending tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed Aang's forehead, smirking as a blush spread across Aang's cheeks. Zuko grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him unto Aang's bed. Aang curled up by his side and Zuko put his arms around him before falling asleep. Aang grinned as he listened to Zuko breath. It wasn't love yet but it was close; close enough for them to both be happy- for now anyway.

Aang thought back to his first kiss with Zuko and blushed again.

_Zuko smirked. The Avatar was trapped. He had reached a dead end and Zuko was blocking his only escape. They both knew that he could easily airbend and get away but he was curious; what would Zuko do now?_

_Zuko looked at Aang but there was something different in his eyes. They were different from last time he had almost caught Aang, something was missing… the anger? The determination? The hate? Aang hoped it was hatred missing. He certainly didn't hate Zuko._

_Zuko continued to walk towards Aang, he looked distracted, as though he's deep in thought. Suddenly he smiled._

"_You're finally mine, Avatar," he said just loudly enough for Aang to hear._

"_Aang," Aang whispered back. Zuko looked confused and his smile vanished. "My name. Aang."_

"_Aang," he said, as though testing it out. Aang liked the way it sounded when he said it, the way his lips curled up at the sides. "Aang?"_

"_Yes Zuko?" Aang wasn't overly scared; he knew that he could escape if he chose to. He didn't _want _to escape. He wanted to stay right here, so close to Zuko._

"_I promise I won't hurt you." It was cliché but it still got rid of any fear that Aang possessed._

"_I know." Another smile reached Zuko's lips but it was vague. Aang smiled back._

"_What are you going to do, Zuko?"_

"_I really don't know," he muttered._

"_What do you _want_ to do?"_

_Zuko looked surprised. "What do I want to do… I… I want to take you to my father. I want my honour, my throne… But there's no chance of that. I want… I want…" Suddenly Zuko covered the space between him and Aang. "I want to kiss you…" It was being audible and Aang wasn't sure that he hear right._

"_What do you-" Aang's question was cut off as Zuko's lips crashed down onto his and he wondered if Zuko could feel his smile._

Aang smiled at the memory. Nobody knew but him and Zuko. Nobody had to know. They were happy.

OMG! Fluffy. I'm sorry but I didn't know how else to show this scene. Please R&R. It's sad but reviews make my day :D I need an incentive to continue writing *hint hint* OHHHHH btw did anyone notice the eye contrast? LOL Love mattandmello. x


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko woke with the sun the next morning and smiled when he found Aang asleep on his chest. Aang was so adorable. Zuko didn't want to wake Aang so he lay there, watching him sleep and thinking about their past.

Zuko and Aang had spent little time together after the kiss; neither was willing to give up or give in to the other- Zuko because of his pride and Aang because of his duties as the Avatar. They had agreed the kiss meant nothing, that it was just hormones and lack of personal space, lust and nothing else. Zuko had quickly left Aang after the agreement and went back to his uncle.

Zuko had continued to follow the Avatar. The brief touches they had shared while fighting had felt like flames warming him right to his heart. He had wanted to believe he was still trying to earn his father's approval but he knew he could never do that-Avatar or no Avatar. He had tried convincing himself that he wouldn't let his sister win and that he wanted to prove his father wrong, show him that he wasn't a screw up, but his dreams proved that none of this was true.

His usual dreams of becoming Fire Lord had been replaced by dreams of the Avatar.

"_Never give up, Zuko. Keep chasing me." The Avatar smiled before gently brushing his lips against Zuko's. Zuko shut his eyes at his touch and leaned forward into the kiss but was met by air. His eyes snapped open and he saw the Avatar was just out of his reach, laughing and smiling._

"_Never give up, Zuko. Never stop chasing me."_

_Zuko reached out for the Avatar but each time he leaned in to kiss him he would disappear and reappear out of his reach._

His dream hadn't been too far from reality. Each time he had been close to capturing the Avatar he had escaped. The dream had plagued Zuko's sleep three or four times a week. Other nights his dreams had been him hugging the Avatar or laughing with him or watching him sleep in his arms. His subconscious had often replayed their kiss in the alley.

The avatar had become all that he dreamt of but no dream compared to the feel of the Avatar's lips moving with his or his fingers knotted in his hair.

Zuko had known he wouldn't last long and that he would give up and he did.

And he was _happy_ that he did.

Zuko smiled at the boy curled up on his chest. "You're mine now," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara's P.O.V.

I hadn't slept all night. I just lay there trying to think of something other than Aang and Zuko but every few minutes my mind would replay the kiss. For some reason it hurt me to think that Aang chose Zuko over me. He used his first words he'd said in over 100 years to ask me out for Agni's sake! He _kissed _me!

I got up after sunrise and once again I was up first. I began to make breakfast as quietly as I could so as to not wake anyone. I cooked robotically, automatically, without conscious effort

I was so intent in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anyone get up and it wasn't until I turned around to find the bowls that I noticed Aang and Zuko.

Both Aang and Zuko were blushing and looked guilty. I frowned before blushing and turning away. Once again the memory of them kissing forced its way into my thoughts. Had they seen me last night? They both looked determinedly at anywhere but each other and me.

"Morning Aang, Zuko," I said and they both jumped. Aang recovered first.

"Oh. Morning Katara," said Aang. "Umm… Zuko and I were just going to practice fire bending."

"Oh, okay. But Zuko, can you please stay here for a moment? I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. Ah, Aang, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Aang looked worried but left quickly.

Zuko still refused to look me in the eyes but I was determined. He would tell me what's going on between him and Aang or I'd force it out of him. I quickly decided on my approach to the topic: innocent and unaware.

"Zuko…"

OMG two (very short) chapters in one day! Proud much. LOL. I'm pretty sure that God was Agni, right? I can't remember. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko's P.O.V.

I lay there thinking. Aang was still asleep on my chest and I didn't want to wake him, so I didn't move. _Poor Aang, _I thought. _He's just a kid and yet the whole world is relying on him._

"Zuko?" Aang awoke and looked up.I gently kissed his cheek.

"I promised you I'd stay, didn't I?" I smiled at the memory of his face when I had promised him I'd stay last night.

Aang smiled back and sat up to sit on my lap. I leaned up to kiss him and he met me half way. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushed him onto his back and followed him so that I was sitting on his chest. I gently pulled away from the kiss, still smiling.

I'd never had any control over anything in my life but Aang gave me total control. He let me control the kisses and let me make decisions.

"Aang," I said. "Want to go and fire bend?"

"Yeah. Come on."

I got up, pulling Aang up after him and lifted Aang onto his back. Aang laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Zuko…" Aang whined.

"What's wrong?" I asked, praying that I hadn't hurt him.

"You walk really slowly." I laughed and began to run, only stopping when I reached the kitchen. I put Aang down gently and tilted his face up so that I could kiss him, letting our tongues danced. There was a _clatter _of something being dropped and we both jumped apart, blushing furiously. I saw Katara cooking and glared at the floor.

"Morning Aang, Zuko," said Katara. I jumped and out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang do the same.

"Oh. Morning Katara," said Aang, nervously. "Umm… Zuko and I were just going to practice fire bending."

"Oh, okay. But Zuko, can you please stay here for a moment? I just want to talk to you for a minute." Crap. Had she seen us?

"Sure. Ah, Aang, I'll meet you there," I said, struggling to keep my voice even.

"Okay," Aang looked concerned but saw the look I was sending him that clearly said _leave now _and left quickly.

I still refused to look up. I was worried about what she'd say.

"Zuko…"

OHMYGOSH. Why are all the chapters so short?! Thanks for reading. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko's P.O.V

"Zuko…," Katara said suddenly, causing me to jump slightly. I reluctantly looked at her. "I'm confused…"

"About?" I answered too quickly and sounded too angry, even to my own ears. I looked down again.

"Aang," said Katara. I tried not to show any reaction or emotion. "I really like him but I don't know if he likes me back. You've been spending a lot of time with him lately- has he said anything to you?"

"No," I said as emotionlessly as I could.

"What do you think I should do?" At this I looked up and glared at Katara. Was she seriously asking me how I think she should make a move on someone she knows I know she knows I'm with? Was this girl blind, stupid or manipulative? _Azula_ would do something like this- trick me into confessing or force me to confess by saying how much she wants Aang even though _he's mine_! Okay, settle down. Breathe.

"I don't know." No emotion. Good.

"Do you think he likes me?" Give up! I'm not going to tell you anything!

"I don't know."

"He's been acting weirdly towards me since you arrived. I think I know why." That's it- cut to the chase.

"Why?" I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"I think it's because I make him nervous. Maybe it's time I flirt back? … Did you know he kissed me? A few times actually-"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! No, he doesn't like you! I don't want to hear about him kissing you!" I hate her. Breathe. Calm down.

"I knew it! Aww, Zuko, you like him. Don't worry- I won't tell."

"When?" Katara looked confused. "When did you find out?"

"Oh. I went to talk to Aang last night-" I blushed but managed to maintain eye contact. "- and walked in on you too, um, kissing." She looked down. "I swear I won't tell," whispered Katara.

"Thank you. Um, knock next time, okay? Can I go now?" I felt really awkward.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Okay, sorry this took so long. I keep falling in and out of inspiration and am having trouble writing this. Stupid short chapters :( Any ideas on why Aang will kiss Katara? Help is much appreciated. Haha "She knows I know she knows" lol.


End file.
